polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Empire of Japanball
Empire of Japanball |nativename = 大日本帝國球|image = Japanball Army Samurái.png|imagewidth = |caption = Fight for sun emperoru! BANZAI!!!|reality = Empire of Japan|government = Constitutional monarchy (1890-1947) Fascist Military Dictatorship (de facto, 1940-1945)|personality = |language = Japanese Engrish|religion = Shintoism Buddhism|friends = Naziball Kingdom of Italyball Ottoman Empireball Thailandball|enemies = Republic of Chinaball USAball Korean Empireball Soviet Unionball UKball Australiaball French Indochinaball New Zealandball|likes = KAMIKAZEEEEEE, sushi, rice, committing war crimes, raping Chinaball, bombing USAball, swords, murder, bombing, human experimenting, BANZAI, NAZIS|hates = The allies|founded = 1868|ended = 1947|onlypredecessor = Tokugawaball|onlysuccessor = JapanRawr|intospace = No but can into Kamikaze|status = Reformed into Japanball|notes = EMPIRE OF NIPPON WIL OF RISEU AGAIN!!!|capital = Tokyoball|affiliation = Allies (1914-1918) Axis |food = sushi|gender = Male|bork = Banzai Banzai|nexticon = JapanRawr|predicon = Tokugawa}} Empire of Japanball was a samurai-desu empire in East Asia. She can into controllings and rapings Korean Empireball, Manchuriaball, and Taiwanball. History: Like all historically existed formal regimes in Japan, her 'leader de jure' was the Kousitsu-ball(皇室球), the Japanese Imperial Family ball, founded since BC660, the age of Jimmu(神武). It was in the 12th century that Kousitsuball had become no more the 'leader de facto' of Japanballs, and it was the Shogunateballs that had been the leader de facto of Japanballs for long time. But at last, in the year 1868, Kousitsuball finally recovered his political power, and under the leadership of Kousitsuball, Japanball became the Empire of Japanball. She became very strong. Her first move was in 1910 with taking (and raping) of Korea. It was in 1914 when she got really strong. She was in a really great alliance with UKball. UKball at this time was in hot water. He needs to terminate duestland. She noticed that germany took lots of islands in the pacific that fulled his strong empire. So, to kick his ass, he got Japanese empireball to take them. Japan liked this idea has she would become relevant and strong. So she did. This made her big. But despite a fast growing empire, she was a victim to the great depression. She didn't know what to do, except to take MORE! GIB GIB GIB. However, the League of Nations did not approve. So she needed new allies. He turned to the axis. She became really good friends with Nazi Germanyball but with the others, not so much. She honestly didn't care about them. So, when world war two struck, she made a whole new front, the Pacific War began. She was anchulussing everyone. She took lots of islands, she took over viteam, lots of china and more. She was rapidly expanding. That is, n'tell america put an embargo. Now that was a lot of her oil so she got pissed. But she knew that she would put herself in a bad situation if that where to go down. So she knew if he conquered Indonesia whe would get enough oil to survive. But america protected that space, so she did the only thing she could do. Attack the USAball to destroy his navy to conquer the oil to grow to be strong. But that failed. Her highest point was in 1942. Eventually after such a long hard battle she got nuked by the US. TWICE! Because of this she was very weak, and wanted to die. So then she died. Then Japanball took over. 'Relationships:' 'Axis Desu ('枢軸国'):' * '' Naziball': Bestu white Yūjin of mine. We can into remove 共産主義! He's really strong. If only you helped me in the pacific I would've helped you with USSR. but, HOW DARE YUO OF DESTROYING SWASTIKA'S PEACE! * Kingdom of Italyball': Another Yūjin of mine. He of creating fascism! * Thailandball': He of herpings me by givu aid to me! * Japanball:' Who he is ? He is me in the future ? *'Other countryballs he anschlussed: BOW DOWN TO SUN EMPERORU GOD!!! ''OTHER RELAVANT ALLIES: * UKball Really helpful with my growth. STILL YOU COULD'VE HELPED ME REMOVE AMERICA! * Qing China: Meh, where cool. 'Enemies ('連合国'):' * ' Russian Empireball': WHY YUO NO OBU SHALING CHUGOKU?! 1904 BEST DAY!!! YUO ALSO GOT ANSCHRUSSED BY COMMUNIST PIGGU!!! *''' USSRball: BAKA COMMUNIST PIGGU!!! REMOVE VODKA!!! * Chinaball: NANKING BESTU DAY OF MY LIFE!!! I still had most of yuor landu when I end the war with Amerikan-san, yuo never defeated me and yuo never will. CHING CHONG DOGGU. * Korean Empireball:' Remove! **' South Koreaball:' ROROROROROROROROROROR!!! Yuor baka brothel is of mad at yuo! AM OF STILL GLAD YOU OF DIVIDED! YUO JUST MY SEKSU SRABU! *' North Koreaball: Baka communist piggu! Yuo of still mad with yuor other shitty sister! REMOVEU NUKES FROM PREMISES!!! * UKball: Yuo of BETRAYING * USAball: ''FAKKA YUO, BAKA GAIJIN!!! NEVER FORGET THE BLACK SHIP! REMEMBER HIROSHIMA AND NAGASAKI!!! PEARL HARBOR BESTU DAY OF MY LIFE!!! GO TO HELL. YUO RUIN PERFECT JAPANESE EMPIRE. YYUO WAS REASON WHY I FEEL. I COULD'VE BEEN THE WORLD'S GREATEST SUPERPOWER AND HELPING OF BRINGING PEACE. I COULD'VE EARNED MILLIONS. I COULD'VE BEEN THE WORLD'S MOST RELEVANT NATION AND I WOULD'VE USED THAT POWER TO PEACEFULLY BRING DOWN BRUTAL REGIMES AND I COULD'VE DONE SO MUCH BUT NOOOO, YUO COULD'NT TAKE IT. YUO HAD TO BE THE BEST. GO TO HELL YOU SATANIC DEMON. YOU DON'T DESERVE THAT POWER! YOU WASTE IT FOR STUPID OIL!'' * Franceball''': I do nottu know you, but yuo of arways scaredu. *Australiaball: I BOMB OF YUO CITIES BUT IT NOTTU OF WORK??? F*** YOU! How to Draw: Drawing Empire of Japanball is complicated: # Divide the circle into several even number of parts. # Fill on red and another not, follow the sequence. # Hollow out a white circle in the middle than put a red circle in it. # Do nottu forget srant eyes! # BANZAI!!! Gallery: Germoiney needs better friends.jpg Invasions.png 's2chH6I.png 'resqZlt.png|Here with normal flag 'dEqttYs.png OD2DnP2.png Axis powers-0.png XLnjzgW.png 5cYBjPz.png Japan70 copy 2.png The Fall of Singapore.png 0MR4cbA.png G2JPDVu.png 3. Gott verdammt, Österreich.png BirthOfJapaneseFlag.png Quotes: *"BANZAIIII!!!!!!!" *"Is of disgracu to famiry!" *"Guroriosu nippon sharu raisu again!!" *"Grorios nippon not of ching chong, is of emperor sun god!" *"REMOVEU BAKA ALLIED PIGGU!" Links: *https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Mh5LY4Mz15o es:Imperio del Japónball ko:일본제국공 ru:Японская Империя j Category:Historical Countryball Category:Asia Category:East Asia Category:Burger Removers Category:Tea Removers Category:Communist Removers Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Axis Category:Japanese Speaking Countryball Category:Taiwanball Category:Chinaball Category:Russiaball Category:North Koreaball Category:South Koreaball Category:Palauball Category:Marshall Islandsball Category:Micronesiaball Category:Northern Mariana Islandsball Category:Hong Kongball Category:Vietnamball Category:Cambodiaball Category:Laosball Category:Thailandball Category:Malaysiaball Category:Philippinesball Category:Indonesiaball Category:Tringapore Category:Burmaball Category:East Timorball Category:Papau New Guineaball Category:Guamball Category:Nauruball Category:Wake Islandball Category:USAball Category:Kiribatiball Category:Indiaball Category:Australiaball Category:Christmas Islandball Category:Bruneiball Category:Solomon Islands Category:Jihad Category:War Lovers Category:Evil Category:Batshit crazy Category:Kebab illers Category:Kebab killers Category:Remover of kebab Category:Red White Category:Fucking insane Category:Female Countryball Category:Crazy Category:Insane